


Intact

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, Top Jim, bottom dwight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 9 times out of 10, Jim is mocking him.Set before Jim and Pam get together. Jim takes an interest in Dwight, but has difficulty winning his trust after all his shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid season 2.

 

 

 

Lately, Jim's found that there is a sort of...endearing quality to Dwight. He doesn't give it much thought until he does. And then - well, suddenly the frustration Dwight creates becomes threefold - transforms into a different kind of energy.

It starts because he needs a distraction from Pam. So he gives into it a little more wholeheartedly than he should. Because the thought that he's in danger of actually - would ever actually - with _Dwight_ is laughable.

But it's fun to give into his baser instincts and _tease_. Makes his adrenaline rush.

It happens before he notices but somewhere along the way he actually starts being interested in listening to what Dwight has to say. 

And from there, well, it's only a matter of time before Jim decides to pursue.

 

 

 

There is a thing that keeps happening to Dwight. It's illogical and - uncomfortable. And the thing is that Dwight keeps _falling_ for it, like an idiot.

Because Jim isn't really interested in him. In his life.

He's only faking interest so that he can use whatever he learns to humiliate Dwight later.

Still, Dwight's usually half way through an impassioned monologue about whatever's excited him before he realizes what a fool he's making of himself. Before he's able to make himself stop.

Now is one of those times.

And the thing of it is that Jim looks interested, but always there's that gleam in his eyes and that smile - ready to turn sneering - and Dwight should really know better and when he sees it - then he _remembers_ and -

He just cuts himself off mid-sentence. Can feel himself wilt, a little.

Jim looks a little confused, then a little startled, when Dwight doesn't continue.

He raises his eyebrows - in that stupidly attractive way of his, as if prompting Dwight to continue. But something sticks in Dwight's throat because lately - lately Dwight finds himself wanting to....have Jim's good opinion.

So he says, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter."

Jim's frowns, and sits up a little straighter. But then Pam is there and as expected, Jim didn't really want to hear about space politics anyway.

 

 

 

"So, what do you think of these new two tabbed manila folders?" Jim leans forward as he says it, all flirt, all intense gaze - in that way of his. Like maybe for a second he thinks he's looking at Pam and not Dwight.

It's an inside joke, kind of. But all Dwight remember is the sense of failure to turn the tables and how Jim had been full of amusement and scorn and had looked through Dwight's bluff in a second. Something Dwight has trouble doing in return.

Jim reaches forward and smacks Dwight lightly with the defective folder against the side of his face and it lingers featherlight just there - against his cheek.

"Hey," Jim says lowly, "you wanna get some beers after work?"

"I can't." Dwight says, almost apologetic and he shouldn't be. It should be an immediate 'No!' and he almost hates himself for it.

"Why? You have an important date Dwight?" Jim asks and the question makes Dwight fluster.

"I have to check on Mose."

Dwight really shouldn't be explaining himself.

"Who's Mose?" Jim asks, frowning a little. Maybe a little disappointed.

And of course Dwight was a fool to think Jim had taken a genuine interest in him. He knows he hasn't. Or he'd remember that Mose is the cousin Dwight cares for.

Something must show on his face because the expression of displeasure increases.

"Dwight-" Jim starts but already Dwight has turned back to his work and when the phone rings he answers it without hesitation.

 

 

 

"So...Mose is your cousin who's also your roommate." 

"He's not my roommate Jim, he's my ward."

They're sitting at their desks where they've both just got in for the day. Jim looks purposefully single minded and that disturbs Dwight to some degree.

He feels queasy, how he always feels before a prank. Because surely that's why Jim is looking at him like that. Closely.

"I've only mentioned it about a dozen times!" Dwight snaps, unable to take the scrutiny.

"You take care of him?" Jim asks, a little strained. Eyebrows pinching with concern.

Dwight doesn't know what to say to that so he turns away. There's probably a nasty surprise waiting for him somewhere but it's fruitless to resist. He may as well get it over with. It always happen anyway, despite his resistance.

"You know, that's - that's really good of you Dwight."

"I don't need your approval." Dwight says sharply. But he's already lost, because his response does't stop the blush of warmth in his chest at Jim's words.

Dwight stomps it down as much as possible.

To his surprise, there aren't any immediate forthcoming pranks.

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes before home time Jim leans back in his chair, very casual, and speaks.

"So, you need to check on Mose, I get that. Why don't we do drinks at your place? Hang out, play a board game or something?"

"No." Dwight says without hesitation, before he can even think about it.

He's been on edge all day, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He doesn't trust that Jim actually wants to hang out with _him_.

Maybe if Dwight's a little honest, he doesn't want Jim to see where he lives. Home makes up a tender part of himself and he's not sure he could handle Jim poking at it. Jim's little humiliations have always been personal in the past. He always knows just where to hit Dwight so it hurts him the most.

"Why not?" Jim asks, tipping forward so fast he almost falls out of his chair.

Dwight decides to just come out and say it. So it can be acknowledged and hopefully be done with.

"I don't know what you're planning Jim, but it isn't going to work. You may be able to get away with bullying me here bu-"

"Wait! Hold on, bullying?" and the funny thing is Jim looks even more dumbfounded. "I have _never_ \- "

"If you think I'm going to expose Mose to...to _you_ , you're dead wrong!"

"You honestly think I would-" Jim starts, voice rising, looking around for support, before cutting himself off.

The whole office has gathered their belongings and are heading out for the day, not bothering to give them a second glance.

" _Dwight_." Jim hisses.

"What?" Dwight says defensively, "it's only the truth!"

"Dwight." Jim says again, consciously schooling himself calmer, "It was not my intention to...bully you. I'm sorry that you think that."

"Don't patronize me Jim. As if I hadn't noticed you've been mocking me for weeks!"

It really is just the two of them in the office at that point.

"Mocking? I haven't been mocking you Dwight. When have I mocked you?"

Dwight scoffs when Jim looks genuinely confused.

"You think I don't know? Feigning interest in me, in my life and my interests just so you can mock me later with Pam."

"I-I wasn't feigning." Jim looks earnest, even moves towards Dwight as he says it.

"Please. I've been on the receiving end of you enough to know. You don't like me."

"That isn't true." Jim actually reaches out to touch Dwight's arm at that. " _Dwight_."

"I-I said no, Jim!" Dwight says, and storms out of the office.

He forgets his coat and it's raining outside. Dwight would rather be soaked than spend one second longer with Jim. It's not lost on Jim and the whole thing makes him feel a little queasy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Dwight puts it out of his mind as much as possible. But that evening when he arrives in his driveway, soaked through with rain he feels...

Well, embarrassed. But also, kind of hopeful? Remembers the look on Jim's face when he'd mentioned that he knew Jim didn't like him.

Like Dwight was mistaken, because Jim did.

He viciously stomps the hope down. Remembers all the time, all those subtle moments where Dwight had thought just maybe...only for Jim to spin things on their head and make a fool of him.

Jim can't like Dwight.

Besides, Dwight doesn't need Jim to like him. Doesn't need anyone to like him.

Mose meets him at the door and hugs him like an unruly child, getting himself wet in the process.

"Mose." Dwight scolds halfheartedly.

He makes supper and doesn't think about Jim again until he's alone in bed.

Promises himself he won't be taken in tomorrow by Jim's tricks, no matter how charming Jim is.

 

 

 

Jim does his own fair share of thinking about Dwight.

And how justified his reaction had been.

Because now that Jim is jogging his memory, he realizes that mention of Mose is not that uncommon.

Only before he hadn't cared.

Hadn't cared about the small details of Dwight's life, except for sore spots to pick at.

They'd worked together for _years_.

Dwight had even trained him as a fresh faced, and fresh out of high school, youth.

And Jim hadn't given him a second though because Dwight had been....well, _Dwight_.

A nerdy loser, a suck up, foolish and preening, among other things.

Except, that wasn't really what Dwight was.

Defensive, and overbearing in his defensiveness - vulnerable and ashamedly try to cover that vulnerability - Dwight often gave the wrong impression.

But his underbelly was soft.

And, although often socially awkward, he did try his best.

It'd been some time since he'd come to appreciate Dwight's subtleties.

Just maybe he'd missed the fact, in his infantilizing of Dwight, that Dwight too have his own perceptions of Jim.

And they were lacking.

If Jim ever wanted a chance (and even here he could recognize his own ego - how he'd assumed Dwight was more or less his for the taking because of their leagues) he's have to change that.

 

 

 

The next morning, Jim arrives early.

Dwight arrives a mess. He looks tired, and furthermore he's mussed. Buttons out of place.

Jim can't stop the slow pulse of want that rolls through him.

"Good Morning Dwight." Jim says perfunctory, casual and nonthreatening.

Dwight makes some type of high pitched noise in his throat in acknowledgement.

Pam gives Dwight a sharp look but he doesn't catch it as he collapses in his chair.

"Doesn't look like you got a lot of sleep?" Jim inquires.

"I slept fine." Dwight says shortly, he opens his mouth to say more - then shut's it.

Jim's heart falls a little.

Dwight isn't willing to engage with him just yet.

But if there's one thing Jim knows it's that Dwight always comes around eventually - for Jim, especially.

 

 

 

By noon, Jim comes to the realization that what had broken the monotony of the morning up was largely Dwight's kookiness.

It's been downright depressing sitting quietly, both of them clacking away for hours.

And Dwight doesn't even look at him.

"Dwight, you want an altoid?" Jim asks, quite suddenly, half an hour before noon.

The clacking comes slowly to a stop.

Jim has him hooked, now he just needs to reel him in.

Dwight looks unsure as Jim holds the offering between them.

When he reaches for one, Jim makes sure to stutter forward a little, brush their fingers together.

Dwight flushes slightly.

Pops the mint in his mouth while regarding Jim a little awkwardly, a little unsurely.

 

 

 

Jim works on it the rest of the day. He loses a few sales due to his inattention.

One of which gives Dwight a slight giggle, so Jim figures it's worth it.

He racks his brain on how to make things right between them, without - you know - _talking_ about it.

To open the dialogue, so to speak.

It's difficult, he realizes, because Dwight has always been the instigator. He's an oversharer, such that Jim hasn't really ever had to pry information from him. It falls willingly.

It takes him a moment to realize that he's never reciprocated.

Jim, unlike Dwight, is like other men. He doesn't like discussing himself, or _feelings_.

He feels trepidation in him rise as he realizes that he's going to do it, because this is his way in.

He clears his throat and squares his chest.

"You know Dwight, I have brothers." He starts with.

It's just a fact but it's uncomfortable talking about himself.

Dwight seems a little taken aback, a little untrusting.

"And?" he asks shortly but Jim can tell he's intrigued.

"Older brothers." Jim says like that explains everything.

"Okay." Dwight says, a little confused now.

"So you know, there was a lot of ribbing." Jim explains, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously.

Dwight is a captive audience.

"Because it's what you do to someone you're fond of." Jim finishes.

It's not exactly true that in the beginning Jim had been devoid of malice. But definitely for the last year Jim's actions have been more akin to pulling pigtails than _bullying_.

 This is the closest way he can think of to make Dwight understand.

 "Oh." Dwight says, in surprise, as he gets it. His cheeks start to flush.

"Sometimes it got out of hand." Jim continues, "And...I'm sorry...if it got out of hand."

It's awkward, and reveals a little more than Jim was trying to.

It's okay though, because it works.

Dwight maybe hasn't lost his edge of suspicion but he relaxes.

"My siblings are dorks. Older, I had to raise them."

Jim has so many questions about that statement, but Dwight looks at him in disapproval when his eyebrows began to climb so he keeps his mouth shut.

"Cool." Jim says instead, "It's a good thing I didn't have to raise mine. Between us you'd make the better mother anyway."

It's a subtle dig, or would have been in the past, but here Jim only means it as a way to emphasis Dwight's submissive nature.

Dwight, of course, completely misses the point.

"Of course I would. There was never any question about that. You'd no doubt let the kids run around with cowlicks."

The way Dwight phrases it is - cute. He doesn't say 'Jim's kids'. Instead he makes it sound like _their_ kids.

"You bet." Jim smiles. "Glasses and cowlicks, just the cutest."

Dwight self consciously adjusts his own glances. Then a phone call breaks the moment and they're back to work.

Jim wants to ask him out again.

But he feels the progress for the day has been even more than he'd been hoping for.

He's going to move slowly, because he doesn't want to spook Dwight.

And, because Dwight is worth it.

When they leave for the day Dwight even turns and mumbles a good night at him.

Jim, has plans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
